Farscape/C
Cape Canaveral Cape Canaveral is a headland in Brevard County, Florida, United States, near the center of that state's Atlantic coast. Astronaut/scientist John Crichton embarked upon a mission to test out a theory with regards to using the planet's atmosphere as a means of increasing propulsion on a space craft. Manning the Farscape-1 space module, he launched from Cape Canaveral in 1999, but his ship was sucked through a wormhole and transported to another galaxy. Chiana Chiana was a prisoner of another Nebari named Salis aboard his ship. When Moya collided with them, the two groups met. Salis asked John Crichton if their ship had a decent holding facility. Chiana was taken aboard Moya and locked up, but Salis did not reveal the nature of her crime. When she raised her voice in protest, Salis activated a control collar he had on her, which sent shooting arcs of pain into her body. While in her cell, Chiana pleaded with John Crichton to help her, claiming that she was not a dangerous threat as Salis claimed. Crichton knew that Salis intended on brainwashing her into becoming a complacent Nebari - a fate that Chiana feared more than anything. She managed to escape on her own and aided the crew of Moya against a former Peacekeeper named Durka; a man who had been brainwashed by Salis, but had managed to break through the effects. Once Durka was driven away from the ship, Chiana asked if she could remain on Moya and she became a permanent member of the crew. Clendian flu Dominar Rygel XVI had a touch of Clendian flu, but exaggerated his discomfort, citing that he was "dying". John Crichton and Aeryn Sun went down to a Commerce planet to find him some medicine. Commerce planet A Commerce planet is basically a global marketplace where merchants and traders can ply their wares, hoping to earn a profit by selling goods to travelers through the Uncharted Territories. In season one of the show, the crew of Moya touched down on two different commerce planets. The first was a relatively desolate and barren world. Having suffered damage to the ship due to the rash actions of Ka D'Argo, they needed to replace her bio-fluid or else the ship would only be able to move at a fraction of her regular speed. It was on this world that John Crichton first met Captain Bialar Crais of the Peacekeepers. One of Crais' soldiers, Officer Aeryn Sun was expected to arrest Crichton (for an erroneous perceived slight against Crais), but when she showed even the smallest amount of empathy for John, Crichton excommunicated her from the Peacekeepers and she became a refugee. The crew of Moya set down on a second Commerce planet only a short time later. This one was a veritable ecumenopolis with many towering skyscrapers and industrial plants. For this journey, the crew needed to find medicine for Rygel XVI who was suffering from a touch of Clendian flu. Cresto Cycle A cycle is a measurement of time. In the worlds of Peacekeeper-space as well as the Uncharted Territories, one cycle is the approximate equivalent of one Earth year.